escritores_del_mundofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Cómo plantear y resolver problemas
Cómo plantear y resolver problemas (título original en inglés How to Solve It) es un libro del matemático húngaro George Pólya (1887-1985), que describe métodos para resolver problemas y elaborar pequeñas demostraciones. Este libro fue publicado en 1945 en la Universidad de Princeton. La primera traducción al castellano se publicó en 1965. Introducción El libro sugiere que un problema matemático puede ser resuelto mediante una técnica de cuatro etapas: #Entender el problema. #Crear un plan. #Llevar a cabo el plan''. #Revisar e interpretar el resultado (mediante el método científico) Si esta técnica fracasa, Pólya advierte: «Si no puedes resolver ese problema, entonces existe un problema más sencillo que éste que sí podrás resolver: encuéntralo».citas de George Polya O bien: «Si no puedes resolver el problema propuesto, intenta resolver primero un problema relacionado. ¿Podrías imaginar un problema relacionado más accesible?». El libro de Pólya contiene un conjunto de sugerencias heurísticas a modo de diccionario, muchas de las cuales ayudan a generar un problema más accesible. (Luis Elucay) (1994): «Un problema de investigación, puede ser una realidad compleja-conflictiva; un desconocimiento; una curiosidad una interrogante. La investigación científica consiste en hallar fenómenos en un problema, identificarlos, formularlos y tratar de encontrar su solución, sea con ayuda del conocimiento existente, sea con el conocimiento nuevo y, en todo caso, a la luz de la razón y de la experiencia. Dejar de tratar problemas es dejar de investigar. Los problemas pueden a veces estar referidos a carencias objetivas, desconocimiento de si toma, causas, efectos, relaciones, procesos o indicadores que den cuenta de la línea de base o situación de partida de cualquier esfuerzo investigativo». Por ejemplo: El libro de Pólya llegó a ser considerado un "clásico" debido a su considerable influencia (ver sección siguiente). Otros libros posteriores sobre resolución de problemas tratan aspectos más creativos y técnicas menos concretas, tratando temas como el razonamiento colateral, los mapas mentales o el brainstorming. Influencia *El libro de Pólya ha sido traducido a numerosas lenguas y se han vendido cerca de un millón de copias, y ha sido continuamente editado o reimpreso desde su primera publicación. *Marvin Minsky dijo en su artículo seminal Steps Toward Artificial Intelligence que "todo el mundo debería conocer el trabajo de George Pólya 87 sobre cómo resolver problemas." Steps Toward Artificial Intelligence *El libro ha tenido una larga influencia en libros de texto sobre matemáticas. "La mayoría de formulaciones de libros de texto en U.S en el marco de la resolución de problemas consideran a Pólya en relación con las etapas de resolución de problemas" ("Most formulations of a problem solving framework in U. S. textbooks attribute some relationship to Pólya's problem solving stages (1945)." [http://jwilson.coe.uga.edu/emt725/Intro/Intro.html Introduction: Mathematics Problem Solving] *el físico ruso Zhores I. Alfyorov, (Nobel de física en 2000) lo elogió, diciendo que estaba muy agradecido al famoso libro de Pólya. Continuación En el prefacio a la primera edición en inglés Pólya menciona: "El tema (heurística) es tratado más ampliamente en un extenso libro que el autor está en camino de terminar". Lo cual fue confirmado en el prefacio a la séptima reimpresión en inglés: "Ahora puedo decir gustoso que he cumplido con éxito, al menos en parte, una promesa dada en el prefacio a la primera edición: Los dos volúmenes Induction and Analogy in Mathematics y Patterns of Plausible Inference que constituyen mi reciente obra Mathematics and Plausible Reasoning continúan la línea del pensamiento adoptada en el presente libro". Obra que comienza aclarando que se trataba de una continuación de How to Solve It. Referencia Bibliografía *George Pólya: How to Solve It, Princeton, 1945. ISBN 0-691-08097-6. * Véase también *Heurística *''How to Solve It By Computer'' *Cuasi-empirismo matemático Enlaces externos *math.utah.edu (Georgy Polya, How to Solve It; en inglés). Categoría:Libros de 1945 Categoría:Heurística Categoría:Libros de matemáticas Categoría:Solución de problemas